Loyalty
by LostGirl42311
Summary: "I know that Matty, but this is our family. I'm not going to sit back like a good little writer while something that can hurt our family happens while I sit here waiting for a phone call for an update. I am going even if I have to just sit there and look pretty. Besides, you never know when you need a woman's touch for something."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**I found the Knockaround Guys in a box a couple weeks ago and after watching it, I fell in love with Matty and had to do a story. I know this isn't a very popular movie, but I hope those of you who have read my previous stories, or just come across this, enjoy it. **

**Also to help with a visual, I picture Darcy being played by Anne Hathaway. See cover photo to see how great Matty and her would look together.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

People always say that the world is changing everyday and I would like to believe that it's true. But what those people don't know that for people like my family and other's like us, things like to be kept a certain way...always.

My name is Darcy Maffatone, daughter of the well-known but not in a good way, Tony _Revolver_ Maffatone. I wouldn't say that my father is a gangster but that is what people know him as. When I was five, my father and a friend and associate of his, Benny Chains Demaret, made an arrangement to show where their loyalties lied with each other, even though they've known each other since they were very young. This arrangement was an arranged marriage between myself and Benny's son Matty.

I know, no one thinks that arranged marriages are made anymore, but for some, there are.

Even at that young of an age, Matty and myself were informed of the arrangement. We understood the business that our father's were in, we had to grow up fast and knew that we had no choice but to accept it. The good thing though about learning about it at that age was that we knew about it then instead at an older age to where it would be harder on each other.

I've known Matty pretty much since birth, so it wasn't like I was told that I would have to marry a complete stranger. As we got older, Matty and I bonded and became closer and closer every day and started to fall for each other as time went on as we got older.

One of the things I did not want so much, was when we got older was to fall hard into the family business. As much as I loved my father and the people who I've grown up to know and even love, I didn't want a life like this for myself and Matty and any kids we would have in the future. But I knew that Matty wanted to make his father proud and be what he wanted him to be and I will support him no matter what.

Today I am more nervous than the day Matty proposed to me. Yes, I knew about the day he was going to propose, he was extremely nervous and on edge for a week. I had to talk to Matty's best friend, my cousin, Taylor. He let it spill what was happening since I've always known that we would get married one day because of the arrangement but Matty wanted to show that he wanted to marry me not because our father's were making us, but because he truly loved me and I loved him in return. Of course I said yes.

But back to today...right now I'm leaning on the outside of our Cadillac, thanks to Benny, outside of a sports agency. Matty has been trying to get a legitimate job as a sports agent for some time now, it's his dream job. I was so proud of him the day he graduated with his bachelor's in sport's managing.

Why is Matty trying to become a sports agent and not run the family business?

When Matty was twelve, Benny was arrested. His Uncle Teddy, took Matty to meet the man who was responsible for his father's imprisonment and to become a _man._ I had so many emotions running through me when he called me before his uncle picked him up, telling me what he was going to do. Matty knew how I felt about joining the business but I know it's what he felt like he had to do.

What I was not expecting was that phone call I got right before I fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_November 1987 9:30 PM _

_I just got settled the best that I can in bed. I was having a hard time trying to get comfortable knowing what Matty was going to do tonight. I didn't think he would have to kill someone at the age of twelve._

_Just as I close my eyes, my door opens and I look to see my mom._

_"Darcy, Matty is on the phone," She tells me before walking away. I don't hesitate to get out of bed, I never get calls this late and with it being Matty _tonight,_ I know what it's about._

_I practically run to the phone and hold the receiver to my ear, "Matty?"_

_"Hi Darcy..." I could tell something was off about him. Did he regret what he had to do? Did he enjoy it?_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_It was silent for a moment, "I couldn't do it Darc."_

_I instantly knew what he was telling me and a huge relief was off of my shoulders. "What happened?"_

_"I had the gun in my hand, pointing it at Bobby Boulevard and I thought about what he did to my pop, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't pull the trigger."_

_I sigh as I lean against the wall, "I know you don't want to hear this...but I'm proud of you Matty."_

_I can see him nodding in my head, "I knew you would be but I feel like I let my pop down. Uncle Teddy said that it was ok though, that I'm not cut out for this."_

_"What do you think about it?"_

_He sighs, "I'm upset that I couldn't do it, but at the same time relieved." I smile at the phone, "I know it's late but...I just had to tell you."_

_"Thank you for calling me, Matty. Will I see you tomorrow?"_

_He laughs softly, "You know you will."_

_After hanging up, I was able to go to bed and instantly fall to sleep with my head in a more peaceful state of mind._

_End flashback_

Since that night, we agreed to try to have a normal life. I graduated a year after Matty with a bachelors in English Literature. I wanted to become a writer, writing children's books. My parents were kind of thrown off with my career choice, but when I had my first book published, they were ecstatic for me. Both mine and Matty's families enjoyed the book even if it was for children.

As much I was enjoying my career and working on my second book, I felt bad for Matty because this was his fourteenth interview this past year, and the very last sports agency in New York.

Every agency immediately turned him down once they found out who his father was. It killed me to see his face every time he walked out the doors with a look of anger and defeat. Because Matty couldn't get a good legitimate job, he had to become one of the knockaround guys for his father. Doing the low-level stuff, getting small collections, bringing them sandwiches...pretty much being an errand boy and he hated it.

A car honking behind me catches my attention just to see a taxi driver yelling at a group of teenagers taking their time crossing the street. When I turn back around I see Matty and I walk up to him.

"So, how did it go?"

He has the look on his face and my heart drops, "It was going extremely well until..."

"He got to the part about your dad," I say interrupting him and he nods. "I told you that you needed to just take that part off your résumé. That's what gets them if they don't catch your name."

He takes my hand and leads us to my side of the car opening the door for me, something I never got tired of. When I'm in, he closes the door and goes to his side. "I just need to change my name," he finally answers.

"You say that all the time but you know you never will," I tell him matter of factly.

He nods, "I know but I need a job. I'm going to ask pop to give me a shot."

I swore I almost broke my neck looking at him, "I know what you're thinking Darc but I need a job that won't turn me away because of who I'm related to."

"But you know what your dad is going to say."

"I know that, but maybe I can get Teddy to back me up."

I sigh, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

He takes my hand left hand into his right, and kisses my engagement ring, "I don't have any other choice Darc."

I nod, "I know."

We rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way as he drove me to the library for one of my book readings. He parks in front of the building and gets out to open my door. He pulls me into his arms and looks deeply into my eyes, "I love you Darcy, and I know you don't like the idea of me going to pop, but I need to earn more money for us."

I get on the tips of my toes and kiss him. Now I look deeply into his eyes when I pull away, "I love you too Matty and you know I will always be here behind you 110%."

"Thank you."

He leans down and kisses me goodbye.

I watch him leave before heading inside.

As much as I don't want Benny to give him a real shot, I also wish that he does for Matty's sake.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Taylor picks me up to meet up with Matty, Chris, and Marbles. I smile when I see my cousin waiting outside the van. Taylor has always been more of a brother than a cousin to me. Both of us being only children, we leaned on each other growing up. Taylor always said that I was more of his sister too.

When I meet up with Taylor, he leans down and we kiss each other's cheeks before he opens the door letting me in. As we head to the club where the guys are, I look over at Taylor, I could sense that something was wrong. "What's wrong Taylor?"

He gives me that look that things didn't go well today. "Fucking Silvio tried to screw me over today and before I had time to think about it, I went to the van, grab the crow bar and smashed in the machines."

"But they're _your_ machines!" I exclaimed.

He hits the stirring wheel, "I know. I didn't think about that until I went back outside. Now I have to replace three of them."

I stuck out my lip a little which made him smile. "Are you going to put them back in Silvio's store?"

"Hell no. I know someone whose been wanting some in their store."

"Well that's good."

The rest of the way to the club we made small talk. My arm was linked with Taylor's when we walked in with us laughing, catching the attention of a lot of people, the guys included. I meet Matty's eyes and I can't help but smile bigger when I see him and he seems happier to see me too.

When I get to table, Matty immediately pulls me into his lap kissing me.

"Hey Darcy," Marbles calls out to me when Matty and I pull away.

"Hey Darc, how you doin today?" Chris asks with his signature smirk.

I smile at them, "Hey boys. I'm doing pretty good. Nice to see you back Marbles." Johnny Marbles got my nerves quite a bit but I put up with him and played nice since he's Chris' cousin.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

The guys go back to what they were talking about, which of course was _business_ stuff. I tune most of it out. I just sit there enjoying the music as Matty fingers graze my thigh where my dress was hiked up from sitting.

A certain song suddenly comes through the speakers, _Telling the World _by Taio Cruz, and I sit up straighter and look at Matty. This was the song that played the first time that we made love; it's been our song ever since. He already has a smirk on his face but looks at the guys knowing exactly what I want. "Matty?" He ignores me. He wants me to beg, I know it but I'm not going to do it the way he wants me to. I lean down bringing my lips to his ear and whisper, "Please Matty, please give me what I want," in a sultry way with my lips grazing his ear softly making him shiver.

His hand tightens on me and I can her a small growl like noise come from him. Before I know it, I'm being lifted off of his lap and being led to the dance floor with the guys chuckling behind us.

We dance together as one, melting into each other. "You play dirty you know that?" He says into my ear making me giggle.

"I know but sometimes playing dirty is the only way to get my way," I say to him making him roll his eyes at me with a smile. He leans down and kisses my sweet spot on my collarbone. "If you want to play that way, I plan on having my way with you all night, so I might as well play dirty too." The huskiness in his voice makes me go weak at the knees.

I look into his eyes, "My love, you do _not_ have to play dirty to have your way with me. I'm all yours and no one elses."

He gives me that smile I love so much and lifts up my hand kissing my ring, "Per sempre."  
**(Forever)**

I smile at him, "Per sempre il mio amato," and our lips meet in a very heated kiss.  
**(Forever my beloved)**

Back at the table, Taylor catches mine and Matty's attention, "So when is this big wedding going to take place?"

Both Matty and I groan. Yes we loved each other and wanted to get married, but our fathers wanted this huge wedding with anybody and everybody they've ever known. They want it to be a huge showcase about two great families joining together as one. Did it matter that everyone has pretty much known about this since the arrangement was made and that Matty and I are deeply in love with each other? No. So a nice small wedding was out of the question for us.

"Pop's wants it to within the next year. It's not like we really have to much say in anything," Matty tells them. I nod, "I'm surprised that I at least get to pick out my own dress. It's ridiculous."

"You should just go up to Niagara Falls like you two want and just get it done," Taylor tells us and I smile at him. Taylor always wanted what was best for Matty and I. He was always looking out for us and that made him more of a brother than a cousin, and that made me love him that much more.

"Yeah, our father's will be extremely pleased with that," I say taking a drink of my apple martini.

"Have you even mentioned it?"

Matty and I both shake our heads. "Then you never know."

I look back at Matty to see him looking at me, and I know he's thinking the same thing I am, _if only we could._

Not to long later, Teddy walks in being greeted by almost everyone by the door.

"Look at him, Teddy Deserve. Guy gets kissed more than a mezuzah," Taylor says making us all laugh.

Teddy's eyes catch our table and he walks over to us. He leans down kissing my cheek, "Darcy, you are more and more beautiful every time I see you."

I give him a smile, "Thank you Teddy. Doing well I hope," I ask nicely. I know how much Matty looks up to his uncle.

"Oh things could be going better." I nod knowing that he's talking about the money that keeps disappearing from Benny. I think someone close to him is stealing it.

Teddy gives Matty a look and I see him nod in the corner of my eye. Matty kisses my cheek and lifts me up so he can go with Teddy but he looks at the guys saying he'll see them later and then looks to Taylor. "You can take her home right?"

Taylor gives him a look like he's stupid, "You know I will." I couldn't fight back the giggle that escapes my lips. Matty gives me a quick smile before following his uncle out. I just hope that he's going to give him some kind of good news.

...

After I take a nice bubble bath when I got back from the club, Matty walks in and he has this huge smile on his face and I couldn't help smile back at seeing him so happy; his smiles are contagious.

"What happened?" I ask him as I wrap my robe around myself.

"Pop's is giving me a shot."

My heart skipped a beat, "Are you serious?" I ask excitedly. He nods enthusiastically. I couldn't help but feel happy for him. I know how much he wanted this. I run to him wrapping my arms and legs around him, "I'm so happy for you baby!"

He chuckles as he sits us down on the bed with me straddling his lap. "Granted he was really reluctant into giving it to me because he saw no reason in me needing to do it since others that do this is in order for them to survive."

I shift a little, "What did you tell him?"

"That I do need this to survive...for us. We can't always rely on our folks and the money that you bring in with your books. I need to support us. I need to do this."

I was a little taken back at his words. I didn't realize he was that desperate for this. "What's the job?"

He rest his hands on my hips, "Georgie Yarkus is floating pop some money because of the shortages for a short-term and they need someone they trust to do this. Marbles will fly to Spokane to pick up the money and come back. He's to only stop for fuel. I'm to over see it all."

I felt nervous when he said that Marbles was doing the pick up. "Are you sure Marbles is the right guy for this? This is a really important job Matty," I say uneasily.

His smile goes down a little, "I know what your thinking, pop's was the same but this is his only shot too."

"Is he still doing coke?"

"He said he's been off of it for ten months so he'll be good. He's really changed."

I sigh, "Ok, if you think he can do it, then he can do it."

That's when Matty notices I'm in just my silky green robe and my legs are around him. He gets this glint in his eyes as he slowly opens up my robe and painfully slowly runs his fingers down my body. When I can't take it anymore, I crash my lips into his, knocking him down onto his back.

**Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Thank you so much for the review Sidonai! You have no idea how I'm relieved to finally get a review. YOU ROCK! This chapter is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

That next day I went to have lunch with my dad at the family restaurant.

As soon as I walk in I'm greeted by the faces I've known for a long time. I head straight to the back table where my father is waiting for me.

When his eyes meet mine, they light up like a kid on Christmas. I've always been a daddy's girl but since mom passed six months ago from cancer, I've become the only girl in his life.

"There's the most beautiful girl in the world," He says cheerfully getting up pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my cheek. I giggle at him when we pull away and I pat his round stomach, "Eating to many meatballs, dad?"

He tries to give me a scornful look but fails as he nudges me into the booth.

"How are things?" I ask placing the cloth napkin across my lap as Ellie brings out my usual eggplant parmesan and I give her a thankful smile.

"Everything is going well. Heard about Benny's situation," He says before taking a drink of his wine.

I nod, "I think it's someone close to him but you know..."

"I know you don't want to get into it," dad smiles interrupting me. He knows how I get with those kind of business matters. "How are your book sales doing?"

I smile, "Still doing really great, had a reading at the Brooklyn library yesterday. I love watching the way the kids eyes light up when they listen to me read to them."

"That's great Darcy. Anything on a second book?"

"I have a few ideas and think I'll be starting on it soon."

He has this glint in his eyes, "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"I have a present for you."

I sigh but smile, I didn't care to be showered in gifts but I knew better than to reject it from him or Benny, they do _not_ take it well. He nods behind me and Dario walks up with a box wrapped in silver-shinny paper and a silk green ribbon tied around the box with a bow on top. I smile as I start to open it and am surprised when I open it.

"It's the newest and best out there. The hottest writers are using this today," dad tells me as I pull out the hottest laptop on the market. I look at him with tears in my eyes. I place it beside me and get up giving him the tightest hug and biggest kiss on his cheek making him laugh.

"How did you know?" I ask when I'm back in my seat.

He shrugs, "Matty might have mentioned something about your desktop becoming really slow and wanted to get you a new one but I told him that I would have none of that, that I would be the one to get it for you."

I rub my hand across the slick silver top, "It's beautiful. Thank you dad."

He waves his hand in the air like it's no big deal, "I won't have my daughter, one of the New York Times best-selling children's author writing on a piece of merda."  
**(shit)**

I laugh at him. We enjoy the next two hours together before heading home.

...

When I get home, Matty is sitting on the couch watching the game with his favorite baseball bat he got at one of the games as a kid with Benny.

I place my purse on the table by the door, slip off my heels and sit next to him on the couch greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "How's your pop?"

"Great. I brought you a canolli," I hand him the brown paper bag and his eyes go big. Matty loves the canolli's my dad's restaurant makes. He won't say it to Benny because they're better than his.

"Dad got me a new toy," I say smiling at the laptop on my lap.

Matty looks down with a mouth full, when he sees it, he smiles. "Yeah, I wanted to get it but he wouldn't let me."

I kiss his cheek again, "Well thank you for your idea. I don't know how much more I could take with that piece of merda before I threw it off the balcony."

Matty laughs, "Piece of merda? Since when do we curse except when angry?"

I shake my head and giggle. He was right, I never cursed unless I was angry. Didn't find it very lady like. "Dad's words, not mine."

He nods his head understanding.

As he goes back to watching the game, I turn on my laptop and play around with it a little bit getting the things I need on it transferred from my old one.

About thirty minutes later the phone rings. Since I'm closest to it, I answer it.

"Hello?" I say in a singly way.

_"Darcy... is Matty there?" _ Marbles voice sounds panicked and my smile drops. I just got a really bad feeling.

"Yeah, he's right here."

I hold the phone out to Matty, "It's Marbles."

He looks at the phone cautiously before putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah?"

I can't hear what is being said on the other side but Matty's domineer changes and my heart stops at his next words.

"What did you do?"

He tightens his grip on the bat, "What are you saying to me, huh?"

It's quiet while Matty listens and I jump when he starts to yell, "COPS! WHAT COPS?"

I was scared, I have no idea what's happened yet, but with Matty yelling cops, I know it's not good.

Matty is fidgeting while he listens to Marbles and rests his head on the bat. I rub my hand on his back trying to give him some kind of comfort but I know it's no use.

Panic is in his eyes when he looks up at me. It was killing me not knowing what is being said on the other line.

"LISTEN TO ME! WHO THE _FUCK _HAS THE MONEY MARBLES?"

Oh shit! I didn't think he lost the money. Matty's veins are sticking out all over him. I've never _ever_ seen him this angry before.

"Fuck," He says quietly shaking his head, "Where the hell are you?" he asks in a calmer tone.

Matty makes a motion with his hands for a pen and I hurry and reach him one off the end table.

"W-e-e-b-o," He spells but gets a confused look on his face, "X?"

I look at the paper to Wibaux Montana written down. Never heard of it.

"Don't do anything. Ok? We're coming out," he says calmly and hangs up.

Neither of us say anything or even move for a few moments. I had to know what happened.

"What happened Matty?"

He sighs and drops his head, "Marbles lost the money. He doesn't even know how."

I give him a confused look not understanding how Marbles could lose it.

"I'm going to call Taylor and Chris to go with me. We _have_ to get that money back."

I nod and something comes to me, "I'm coming with you." He stops dialing and hangs up the phone looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?"

I roll my eyes, "I said I'm coming with you."

He chuckles, "No, you're staying here."

"No, I'm not Matty. This is not a small problem we're dealing with here. Your dad _needs_ this money or else he wouldn't have gone to Yarkus and you know it."

"But this doesn't involve you Darc."

"Yes, it does. Our fathers are business partners and with our families joining together as one when we get married, anything that happens to yours, happens to mine."

"You didn't want to be apart of this side of the business remember?"

I sigh but take his hand in both of mine, "I know that Matty, but this is our family. I'm not going to sit back like a good little writer while something that can hurt our family happens while I sit here waiting for a phone call for an update. I _am_ going even if I have to just sit there and look pretty. Besides, you never know when you need a woman's touch for something."

Matty drops his head and shakes it in defeat. I smile knowing that I've won. He looks up at me, "Fine, but you are to stay by either mine or Taylor's side at _all_ times." I know he's trying to be protective of me but I nod, I'm not going to deny him that.

As he picks up the phone to make the call, I get up and start packing. Hopefully it will only be one day but you never. When my bag is packed, Matty walks into the room, "We leave first thing in the morning."

I nod, "Come on, let's get you a bag together."

As much as I wish for this to be a some what easy job when we get there tomorrow, I just know it's going to go all to hell.

**Reviews are motivation. Motivation gets you more chapters. MOTIVATE ME PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Thank you so much for the review Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01. Your review means so much to me! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

First thing the next morning, we were on the jet headed to Wibaux, Montana.

When we land, I can't help notice how small the airport is. I can tell that this is a small town. I walk between Matty and Taylor with Chris ahead of us as we walk towards Marbles as he does what looks like ti chi beside his plane.

"I'm all creaked up from sleeping in the plane," Marbles says to Chris as we get to him, "Plus it's a deadly art," he says bringing his arms down exhaling deeply. I mentally laugh at him, Marbles is not deadly in any way, shape, or form.

Chris smacks him in the back of the head, "Ow, that hurt," Marbles whines to him.

"Shut up," Matty snaps at him. I stand beside Taylor as Matty lays into him.

"I go on the line for you, give you a shot and for what?" I can tell Matty is doing his best trying to control his temper.

"Jeez Matty, I told you, there were cops. It felt like a set up. What can I tell you? Listen, I know I fucked the dog on this one..."

He didn't get to finish as Matty jumped in, "No you just didn't fuck the dog alright. You fucked me."

My heart clenched at the pain in his words. This job was everything to him.

"Matty I swear, if I have to work the rest of my life, I'll pay you back." I can tell Marbles feels horrible about this and he should.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Matty asks not caring what he has to say.

"Right here. You told me not to take my eyes off it and I didn't. I thought it went to Billings and I was wrong. I scoped out every passenger and crew too, I watch each baggage that came off. It's got to be here some where."

Matty turns around looking at the building before heading towards it.

"I'm coming with right?" Marbles calls out to us.

"Do what the fuck you want," Matty snaps to him. I follow right beside him with Taylor by my side.

I notice the only person inside is a woman behind the counter. I grab Matty's arm stopping him, "Matty, let me talk to her." He gives me a confused look. "This is obviously a small town, we don't know how this woman is going to react with four big city boys approaching her."

"She's right," Taylor says behind me.

Matty gives me a smirk and nods his head towards the building. I smile to myself before heading inside.

As I get inside, I lift my sunglasses to rest on the top of my head and walk to the counter with a smile and see that her name tag says Louise, "Hi," I say sweetly to her getting a smile in return, "my friend here lost his bag yesterday," I say pointing towards Marbles, "I was wondering if..."

"Hey," Marbles snaps interrupting me, earning a glare from the boys, "did you find that bag yet?" And there is the side of Marbles I can't stand.

Louise tries to put on a polite smile, "Like I said last evening, no bags are in the lost and found, and no bags have been turned in."

"Louise," I say getting her attention back to me, "I know this is going to sound irregular, but what was in that bag is extremely important," I try to push, "What I need is a list of arriving passengers, airport staff, home addresses, phone numbers that sort of thing, please."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Louise apologizes with a serious face, "but that is quite impossible."

I can feel the guys eyes on me to see what I would do next, "Well, I'm willing to pay."

"What I can do is call the sheriff and ask him to help you with your search."

The guys start to shift behind me and I shake my head, "No, that's alright. Can you please tell me who I can rent a car from?"

She puts on a smile, "You're talking to her."

Matty then steps up getting the rental car all situated.

When outside, Chris looks at me, "What?" I ask.

"You surprised the hell out of me with how you took control in there," he says with the guys nodding.

I shrug my shoulders, "Even though I didn't want to be apart of the family business, doesn't mean I don't know how to take control. You seen who my dad is and what I'm marrying in to."

Matty nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him, kissing the side of my head, "That's right. You did great in there."

I smile up at him, "See, I can do something besides look pretty." He gives me a smirk and then I remember something. I turn towards Marbles, drop my smile and point at him, "And I don't know who you think you were in there Marbles, but next time do _not_ interrupt me again and watch how you speak to a woman."

The guys were nodding agreeing with what I was saying. Marbles actually backs up a step a little scared, "I'm...I'm sorry," he says stuttering.

Once our bags are loaded, we head to town; Matty drives with Taylor up front, and Marbles, Chris, and I in the back with me in the middle.

When we got into town, I was surprised to see exactly how small it was. We're definitely not in New York anymore.

"Look at this place," Chris says looking around, "Guys like us can be running it in a week."

"First thing you do in a town is control carta," Marbles says, "Put my name on every garbage truck running through here."

I look at Marbles and roll my eyes.

I then notice a diner up ahead and didn't realize how hungry I was. "Hey Matty, do you mind stopping at the diner, I need to eat something." He looks back at me and smiles, "Sure."

We sit in a booth with me of course between Matty and Taylor. We were quiet the whole time while we ate. When I started to eat my apple pie, which was amazing, Matty started to get down to business.

"Listen, someone's got that money," Matty puts out his cigarette, "My uncle says we got to announce ourselves to them. Make them want to find us. Make them beg us to take that money back. They'll be so scared they just want us to leave them the fuck alone."

I don't know what it is, but seeing Matty like this is really sexy.

"Ok, so how do we do that?" Chris asks.

I look up at Matty to see him a little defeated when he says "I don't know" softly.

"Like this," Taylor says getting everyone's attention, "We find the toughest guy here," Matty leans back putting his arm behind me, "I mean the worst kind they got, the guy all other guys cross the street to avoid. I'll blaze this tough guy, give him the beating of his life. Way past the worst he's ever given."

Matty nods liking the idea.

Going back to my pie, I lift my fork up to Matty. He looks at it for a second before taking a bite. I smile at the surprised look on his face with how good it is but frown when he moves the plate in front of him sticking his fork into it. I give him a glare which earns me a smirk. He pushes it back in front of me but still eats some of it.

Chris then gets up to take care of the check and to find out from the waitress where we can find some trouble. He's going to try to use his charm to get his way.

When he comes back to the table, he has that smirk of his. "The Shamrock," He says, "It's the only bar around here." We all nod and get up to get set up at the motel since we have a while before we need to head out.

Chris and Marbles are sharing a room and I'm with Matty and Taylor. I couldn't help but think that this place reminded me of the movie _Psycho_; it really looked like the Bates Motel.

In our rooms, Taylor took the bed furthest from the door while Matty and I claimed the other one. These beds were barely a full size but I know that Matty and I could make it work. Taylor had the remote flipping through channels while I was on my knees behind Matty rubbing his shoulders. I needed to try help relieve some of the stress that all this is putting on him.

As Taylor continues to flip through the channels, I see that _The Green Mile_ is on and tell him to stop and Matty groans. "What?" Taylor asks looking at Matty.

"Darcy likes this movie only because she swears up and down that I look like one of the guards," Matty mumbles.

I nod, "He does! See!" I say pointing to the TV at the guard Dean Stanton. Taylor starts to chuckle, "I hate to break this to you Matty, but there is a huge resemblance. You sure you don't have a missing twin?"

Matty reaches beside him and grabs a pillow throwing it him, "Shut up!"

I smack his shoulder, "Be nice. You're just upset because I'm right and have someone to back me up."

"It's Taylor, of course he's going to agree with you," Matty accusses making Taylor and me laugh at him. Once we calm ourselves, we continue to watch the movie until it's time to head out to The Shamrock.

**Review my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Not really getting any reviews. Please review after reading, they are what keep me going.**

Chapter 5

We stood outside the Shamrock staring at it for a moment before going in, we could hear the country music blaring from inside. Taylor leads the way with Matty and I right behind him with our hands intertwined, with Chris and Marbles behind us.

Once inside we stop and look around. The first thing that catches our attention is the poker machines, just like Taylor has. "It's like a fucking homecoming over here," Taylor says looking at them.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris says, "They got action here, legal fucking action."

"Grab a table, I'll get the beers," Matty says releasing my hand.

We sit at the closest table and I notice that a good majority of the people are looking at us. Can't say I blame them, we stick out like a sore thumb.

A waitress comes over and places a bowl of peanuts in the middle of the table, "Do you y'all need anything?" She asks.

"No we're good, very good," Chris says trying to be smooth earning a bright smile and slight blush from the waitress.

I shake my head at him. "What?" Chris asks.

"Can you not go anywhere without hitting on a girl?"

He shakes his head, "Nope."

Matty comes back with the beers and takes my hand pulling me out of the chair so he can sit down and pulls me down into his lap. I take one knowing that they probably can't make my drinks here.

"Did you find him?" Marbles asks.

Matty gives him a look before saying 'no'.

We sit around for a while before Marbles gets up and tries a cowboy shooting game. I can't help but laugh when he decides to cheat when he kept loosing.

"Do you see anyone around here with any thick wool?" Matty asks Taylor.

"Nah, I've been watching," Taylor says sounding bored and irritated. I have to agree with him, I didn't feel intimidated by anyone here.

I watch as Chris starts dancing with one of the waitresses. He looks out of place dancing to country music but still has a smile on his face. As much of a player that he is, I have to give it to him, he really does have that special charm with any girl...well any girl except me.

I notice a guy looking pretty pissed off approach Chris and the waitress. I can't hear what's being said but next thing I know, tough guy slaps her across the face. Matty pats my leg which tells me to get up and he approaches him.

Taylor gets up and I stay by his side as we follow Matty.

"Well, you were askin about me," tough guy says, "You got my attention now don't you," he says getting in Matty's face.

"You run this place? Huh? You the man? You the guy I come to if I want to sort some things out?"

"No I'm Brucker, I'm the guy asking what the _fuck_ you want. I'm also the guy who decides whether or not you and your friends walk the _fuck_ out of here or not," Brucker says getting nose to nose with him. He takes a glance at me, "I'm also the guy that's going to take your girl to bed and show her how a _real_ man fucks."

I notice Matty's hands twitch but he just nods before turning to face me and Taylor. "Yeah, he'll do," Matty tells him as he walks away and Taylor steps forward. Matty grabs my hand leading us back to the table, pulling me into his lap.

"Five hundred," Taylor says simply.

Brucker gives him a questioning look, "Five hundred what douchebag?" He asks before spitting his dip on Taylor's shoe and laughs.

First thing that crosses my mind is that Taylor is going to lay into him even harder.

"Five hundred fights," Taylor says like it didn't even happen, "That's the number I figured when I was a kid. Five hundred street fights and you can consider yourself a legitimate tough guy. You need them for experience, to develope leather skin, so I got started." Brucker started to look antsy but only a little bit. "Of course along the way you start thinking about being tough and all that. Stops being the point, get past the silliness of it all, but then," Taylor strips off his jacket and hands it to Chris, "After you realize that's what you are."

Brucker nods his head, "Look, I have no problem with you alright," he says calmly. Guess he really doesn't want to fight now.

"I tell you, you learn a lot on the way to five hundred," Taylor continues. I know he's not going to back down. "None more important than this."

Next thing you know, Taylor grabs Brucker and slams his head into his face knocking him onto the ground. When Brucker gets back up he takes a swing at Taylor only to get punched in the stomach.

I lean into Matty as we watch Taylor beat the hell out of Brucker. Everyone in the bar is shocked what is unfolding in front of them, afraid to interfere, but Matty kisses my neck when reaching for his beer like this happens every night. It doesn't phase us at all. I turn my head towards him and his lips meet mine. It was one of those kisses that told me I was his and only his. These were the kind I got when ever someone tried to get to me.

I've seen a good majority of Taylor reaching his five hundred. I good amount of them were for guys who tried to put their hands on me.

People start to flinch as Taylor punches him repeatedly in the face.

Taking another drink from his beer, Matty pats my leg when Taylor walks away. I reach into my purse and get my handkerchief and hand it to Taylor for his hand where the skin split. It was something I always did when I was around one of his fights.

Matty leans over Brucker, "Listen to me, before we walked in here, this was your town right? Well this is how you get it back. Something of ours went missing. Who ever took it is making it obvious. You find out who and when you do, you come find me at the motel." Matty starts to get up but leans back down, "And don't ever think about trying to get _my_ fiance' in your bed or you'll be meeting those fists again."

I smile when I hear him sticking up for me.

When he gets up, he takes my hand and we walk out. As we head to the car, Marbles breaks the silence, "Do you think who ever has the money would just throw it around?"

We just ignore his question.

...

On our way back to the motel, we stop outside a mechanic shop where a phone booth is. Matty heads to it to call Benny. Chris and Marbles stay in the car while I sit on the hood with Taylor leaning beside me while I check out his hand. His knuckles were split open a little bit and starting to swell. Nothing that a bucket of ice couldn't handle.

From where we are, I can hear what Matty is saying.

"Hey, Teddy, it's me."

I feel a tiny bit relieved that it's Teddy and not Benny. Benny would be flippin a lid.

"I'm with Marbles trying to take care of this thing, but I figure it's pretty much under control now."

He sighs, "Hey pop, listen," shit Benny is on now, "I've just had a few complications, that's all."

Matty looks around, "Look, I'll be home tomorrow."

He leans his head against the booth, "Yeah, yeah I'm going to get it right now."

I can see Benny getting angrier and angrier in my head.

"Listen pop," He pleads, "It's under control."

"Pop would you listen to me?" I went to get off the hood to go to him but Taylor puts his hand on my knee shaking his head.

"Shit," he mutters freaking out.

"Listen, Teddy, I've been trying to deal with..." he pulls the phone away and looks at it. Guess they hung up on him.

Matty starts yelling 'fuck' as he slams the phone back on the receiver over and over again.

He doesn't say anything as we get back in the car to head to the motel. All I know is things did not go well.

**Reviews are like cookies...fresh, just pulled out of the oven, chocolate chip cookies. Mmm...now I want cookies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Thank you 'Guest' for the review. I'm also excited that you actually have seen this movie. Not a lot of people have. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Chapter 6

Matty doesn't say a word the whole way back to the motel room. As soon as we close the door behind us, Matty starts to pace.

"What did he say?" Taylor finally asks.

"In the bag is _half_ a million dollars. Not only does pop owe the guys upstairs but now Georgie Yarkus. If we don't get that money, my pop is dead."

My heart stopped. This just got a million times worse.

"Are you serious?" I ask but it came out softer than I expected but he still heard me.

"Yes, I'm serious. We _have_ to get that money back. I can't be responsible for my pop's death sentence."

"It's not your fault, it's all Marbles," Taylor says to us making us look at him.

"But I'm responsible! I begged and begged him for this!"

I stand up and take his face into my hands, "Matty, we will get the money back. Nothing is going to happen to Benny. Don't give up ok?"

Matty nods and rest his forehead on mine. It's killing me to see him like this.

He goes to sit on the bed when Taylor turns on the TV. I step outside where the ice machine is right by our room and get some ice for Taylor's hand. He gives me that loving big brother look as I sit it on the bed and stick is hands in it. "Look at you, taking care of big ol' me."

I give him a smile, "Well someone has to don't they?"

Matty gives me a wink as I turn towards him to join him in bed. The only thing to really do right now is wait and hope that Brucker comes back with what we want.

I have my head in Matty's lap as he rests his back against the head-board. Taylor put on some hunting show which had me slowly falling to sleep.

"Look at these fuckers," Taylor says, "Sitting out in camouflage all day, staking out a turkey."

Matty chuckles at him.

"Why the fuck do they need to do that for? Go to a fucking Gracilis and get a Butterball!" Taylor shouts at the TV. I couldn't help but giggle along with Matty at that. Got to love Taylor.

I jump slightly when a shot goes off when the hunter shoots the turkey making Matty laugh at me.

"You know, we were going to go once," Matty tells Taylor, "November 14th, 1986."

"Come on," Taylor says not believing him.

"Yeah, just me and my pop going upstate for deer. I remember I was going to get up around 4:15 in the morning. A knock came alright. The whole door came off its fucking hinges. OC tasks force, feds, NYPD; weren't taking any chances with Benny Chains that night."

I frown looking towards the TV. I remember dad getting that call. We had to go get Matty and bring him to our house since Teddy was out of state for a couple of days.

"You know I always wondered what it would've been like if we left the night before. We would of had those couple days together before he went in."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"So this could've been you?" Taylor says talking about the hunter on TV.

Matty chuckles, "Yeah, the hat, the face mask, the whole deal."

Taylor laughed.

I look up at him, "I think you would look great in camo."

"Oh yeah?" He says smirking down at me.

Taylor laughs at us, "You two, I swear."

We start laughing until there is a knock on the door.

I lift my head off of Matty as he gets up to get the door to find Brucker.

"Found out what you told me to."

He tells us about some kids and where to find them. Before leaving, Brucker turns to look at me, "I apologize for what I said," This took me by surprise. Brucker doesn't look like one to apologize often. He looks at Matty and then back at me, "I meant no disrespect."

I give him a small smile, "That's kind for you to say but the one person I believe you really need to apologize to is that waitress you slapped. You need respect women more. You don't want to underestimate us...trust me." Brucker was taken back with my words but nods. Matty gives me a smirk and winks at me, and Taylor chuckles 'you got that right' under his breath.

After Brucker leaves, we decide to get at least a couple of hours of sleep.

...

At 6AM Taylor goes to get Chris and Marbles to let them know we're leaving.

We drive to the address Brucker gave us and park about fifty yards from the house and wait.

Not getting that much sleep as it was from stressing about all this, I lay my head on Chris' shoulder to get a little bit more sleep, he doesn't say anything just gives me a smirk as he lays his head back against the head rest.

I'm not sure how long I was out for until Matty starts talking, "Can you believe this? A couple of kids. Back home, you find a bag of dog shit, you go looking around for the owner right?"

He was right, that was how we were raised. You would think in a small town like this they would be the same way.

We see two boys exit the house with bags, "Looks like they are going to make a run for it," I say.

"Yeah, it's go time," Taylor says. As they open up the doors to get out, they hurry up and shut them when a cop car pulls up in front of the house.

"Oh shit," Matty says as we all duck down, "What the fuck is that?"

We watch as the sheriff takes the bag with the money in it. "Fuck...no," Matty says stressing even more.

When they all go into the house, Matty starts slamming his hands on the stirring wheel cursing under his breath.

All of us are in shock, this just got a whole lot more complicated.

...

Back at the motel parking lot, we are trying to figure out a plan.

I'm sitting on the hood drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. I needed something to warm me up, it was getting pretty chilly out.

"It's one thing trying to track down a bag. But cops, that makes it a different story for me. I'm not fucking around with any cops. If they start asking where the cash came from, how are we going to answer that?" Chris says freaking out.

"He's right," Marbles says backing up his cousin.

"Well I got to do something," Matty snaps at them, "Because of helping you," he says pointing to Marbles, "I might have killed my old man."

"How the fuck do you figure that?" Marbles says stepping closer to Matty and I laugh sarcastically pulling the cup from my lips, "This _is_ your fault Marbles. Matty went out on a limb for you and this happens," I say waving my hands around us.

"Ok, I lost the bag but getting arrested, what good is that going to do us?" Marbles tries to explain and I shake my head at him.

"You are so clueless Marbles," I laugh at him sarcastically and he shoots me a look.

"Arrested? That would be the good news," Matty tells him. "That money was like life support for my father...and he needed it yesterday."

No one else says anything.

Not being able to take Matty's pacing anymore...again, I grab his arms, watching for the cigarette in his hand, "Listen to me, we will go to the station and talk to them. That's the only thing we can do at this point."

"Are you crazy Darcy?" Chris exclaims behind me.

I snap my head towards him, "Do you have a better idea?"

He looks away, "I though so." I look back up at Matty, "There's no other way."

He nods, "She's right. Let's go."

Taylor doesn't hesitate to get in the car with us but Chris and Marbles take almost a minute before joining us.

I just hope the sheriff won't give us a hard time, but with how our luck is going...I'm sure he will.

**Pretty pretty please with Barry Pepper and Vin Diesel on top, leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

Chapter 7

We march into the station to see the sheriff with his feet propped up on a desk with his deputy beside him. He looks at us for a second before getting up and walking towards the counter with an egg in his hand.

"What can I do for you boys and lady?"

"Oh I say about half a million sheriff," Matty says getting straight to the point.

"Is that so?"

"See, my friends and I are wanting to get out of your town, but before we do, there is just something we can't leave behind."

"This ain't the lost and found," he says trying to play dumb, "People around here are real careful with their property."

"You wouldn't want to misplace your cow or nothing," Marbles says jumping in _again_ not making things any easier_._

I glare at him, "Shut. UP. Marbles," I hiss at him.

"You got a set of oysters on you boy, walking in here like you belong," the sheriff looks towards me and back at Marbles, "Might want to listen to that beauty of yours before you get in trouble."

"She's not mine...she's his," Marbles says nodding towards Matty.

The sheriff looks to Matty for confirmation for some reason but Matty nods showing that Marbles is right.

"Being as it may, you said you lost money of a high dollar amount? I would like to help you get it back," he says biting into his egg. He's so full of it and we all know it.

"Listen sheriff, how about we have a little word in private, alright?" Matty says trying to be professional.

Taking another bite of his egg, the sheriff nods, "Ok son."

I watch through the windows of the office, hoping and praying that Matty can convince him to give the money back but I have a gut feeling that this sheriff is going to be a hard ass.

I start to get nervous as I watch as Matty starts to get in the sheriff's face and pointing his finger at him, I know he's getting pissed now.

Next thing I know, the sheriff throws Matty against the wall. Taylor immediately goes around the counter when I scream Matty's name; but the deputy hits Taylor in the chest with the butt of a shot-gun before pointing it in his face yelling 'stand down.' I try to get by but Chris grabs my arm stopping me.

This catches Matty's and the sheriff's attention for a split second before the sheriff knees him in the stomach.

"Get back," the deputy demands, "Turn around," He yells not putting his gun down as Taylor has his back to him with his hands on the counter.

The sheriff drags Matty out and I try to make a run for him as he drops him on the floor but Chris wraps his arms around my waist.

I flinch with every kick the sheriff makes into his ribs.

I don't stop fighting to get out of Chris' hold, "Stop it Darcy," He tells me but I don't.

"Please stop!" I plead when he starts to kick Matty in the face. "Please stop hurting him!" I beg with tears in my eyes.

"Keep it trained on him," the sheriff tells his deputy that still has his gun on Taylor who is having a hard enough time restraining himself to get to Matty. Taylor and I meet each others eyes; his with absolute anger and my with fear. We need to get Matty out of here.

The sheriff then pulls out his gun, cocks it, and points it at Matty's head.

"NO!" I scream tarring my nails into Chris' hands to let me go. He groans in pain but keeps a tight hold on me.

"Stan," The deputy warns.

My heart starts racing even faster as the sheriff starts to breathe harder with his gun pointed at Matty.

"PLEASE! GOD PLEASE STOP! DON'T SHOOT HIM!"

"STAN!" The deputy yells at him finally getting his attention.

"You had it comin son of a bitch," the sheriff says as he uncocks his gun and putting it back in his holster. "That guys ass you kick in the bar is a cousin of mine...by marriage."

He then looks at us and points at Matty, "GET HIM UP!"

Chris finally releases me and I rush to Matty's side with Taylor on his other as we help him up and lead him to the car, groaning in pain the whole way.

Marbles jumps in the front seat as Taylor helps Matty into the passenger seat. Taylor gets in the back, making it a tighter fit with him being bigger than Marbles. Chris yells, "Forget this shit Marbles, go straight to the airport!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely man," Marbles agrees, "This was a lost cause. We just need to move on."

I stare at Marbles and Chris and disbelief.

"Move on?" I question them.

"LOOK AT HIM!" Taylor yells pointing at Matty whose in pain.

"What are you going to do?" Chris asks, "You going to kill a couple of cops?"

I never thought I would have this thought, but at this point, I would.

"Pull over," Matty says.

When Marbles doesn't Matty yells at him, "Marbles, pull over!"

"Matty, what if they call the feds?" Marbles asks scared once he stops the car.

"Look, if the sheriff was going to call the FBI or anybody else, he would've already. The motel would've been covered. They would've taken us into custody the moment we walked into that station."

"They don't want us in the system because they don't want anyone else to know about the money," I say jumping in making Matty nod pointing towards me saying I'm right.

"What are you talking about?" Marbles asks stupidly.

"They're keeping the money," Taylor tells him.

I flinch every time Matty groans in pain while holding his ribs and checks his split lip to see if it's bleeding.

"You two can leave if you want to," Matty directs to Marbles and Chris. He knows that Taylor will always have his back and know there is no way in hell that I'm going to leave him, especially now. "But I'm not going anywhere.

**If I get at two reviews before the sun is down, I will post the next chapter that is already done and longer than this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**No reviews but here's the next chapter. Darcy finally gets to step up and do something. ENJOY! **

Chapter 8

We're standing outside an ice cream parlor trying to come up with a plan. I have a bag of ice on Matty's ribs trying to easy some of the pain. Luckily the sheriff didn't break anything, just bruised him up really bad.

Chris too had an ice pack on his hands, I scratched his hands up pretty bad.

"I'll tell you one thing, next time I see those fucks, I'm not going to be empty-handed," Taylor tells us.

I give Taylor a look before going to the car and getting my purse. Everyone has their eyes on me as I pull my revolver out handing it to Taylor.

"What the hell do you have a revolver for?" Chris asks in shock.

I give him a smirk, "You honestly think my dad would let me leave the house without a gun much less a revolver. Eighteenth birthday present."

Taylor nods, "Tony _Revolver_."

"But the only bullets I have are in the chamber," I say as Taylor hands it back to me.

Marbles looks up from his ice cream cone, "I keep a piece in my plane."

Knowing that we'll need it, we load up and head to the airport.

...

When we get to the airport we are shocked at the sight in front of us...Marbles plane is on fire.

"I think they're trying to keep us here," I say to no one in particular but Taylor gives me a nod.

As Marbles leans on the fence watching his plane burn, I'm sitting on the hood with Matty leaning between my legs with Taylor next to us.

"We need more guns," Chris says turning to us and we all nod. "We're out in the country, you know there's a gun store around here some where."

I pat Matty's shoulders telling him to let me down. They watch as I head inside the airport. I kindly ask Louise for directions to the nearest gun store and she gladly gives it to me.

...

Matty is having problems with getting what we need at the guns and ammo store because of a three-day waiting period for permits. It didn't look like the guy was going to give in, even when Matty offers him a hundred-dollar bill. So I decide that it's time for me to step up. I nudge myself between Matty and Taylor to the counter.

The guy stops talking immediately like he didn't realize I was here the whole time. I lean on the counter and push my breasts up a little by squeezing my arms closer to my body which gets his eyes trained on them, "Listen..." I say sweetly, I look at his name tag and tap it with a smile, "Ron, I understand you have these stupid laws you have to follow on how to run _your_ shop but do you think you can please help us out just this once?"

I then pull out the hundred that I stuck in-between my breasts moments ago slowly and his mouth drops, "Please?" I ask seductively, giving him a wink.

"Uh..ye...yeah, anything you want." Ron stutters.

I look behind me to see Chris and Marbles with their mouths hanging open, Taylor shakes his head holding back a smile, and Matty with a shocked look. He did not expect me to do that. I give him a wink before turning back to Ron, "Oh, before you get to them," I say nodding to the guys, "I need more of these," I say holding up one of my bullets.

He nods, "Yes, of course. Anything you want."

I wait outside as the guys get their guns.

Matty is the first to come out and he eyes me before walking up to me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We've been together since we were five...twenty years and you still shock the hell out of me."

I giggle, "Aren't you glad I came along now? Without me you wouldn't have your new toys."

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Yes I am."

I then think about what happened at the station and it brings my mood way down.

"What is it Darc?" Matty asks stepping closer to me, lifting my face up to look at him. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "Talk to me baby."

"I just have never been so scared in my whole life until the station. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was terrified that he was going to shoot you and furious that Chris wouldn't let me go."

He pulls me into his arms and I wrap mine around his waist. "I got beat up a little but I'm fine."

I look up at him, "You're not fine Matty. You don't see yourself." I lightly touch his black eye and split lip and he flinches a little. "This is why I didn't want this for us. You never know when there is a job that you might actually get shot."

He sighs and looks away, "I know that Darc but what other choice do I have?"

I turn his head to look at me, "You have plenty. You keep saying you want to take care of us but you just have to realize what it is you really want."

Before he can say anything, the guys come out with their new guns in hand. We load up and drive where a shooting range is in the mountains so we can practice a little.

I only shot off a full round and I hit the target almost every time. Chris and Marbles look at me shocked. I shrug my shoulders, "He's not going to give me a gun and not show me how to use it."

Matty gives me a look as I walk towards the bench putting the revolver back in my purse. I didn't really plan on using it tonight, but just in case. I'm pretty sure Matty is going to make me stay at the motel.

After a while, Taylor walks over sitting beside me, "Hey, you alright?"

I look up at him, I can't not tell him what's on my mind, "This isn't what I want Taylor."

He nods knowing exactly what I mean. He doesn't say anything as he wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side. We're like that for about a minute before Matty walks up sitting on my other side. As a natural instinct, I automatically pull from Taylor and lean into Matty. I can't be mad at him. I always told him that no matter what, I will always be there behind him.

"I gotta say this one time," Taylor says to Matty.

"What's that?"

"You, Darcy, and Scarpa take the car and drive to Billings, leave me here with Marbles."

I pop my head up and look at Taylor in shock.

"Are you serious?" Matty asked just as surprised. "No, there's no way. That's not even a choice."

Taylor looks at me for a second, "Matty, I'm not just talking about this field trip. I'm talking about _all _ of it. You had it right in the first place; looking for a regular job, being a citizen like Darcy wants."

I look at Taylor even more surprised that he's saying this but he's just looking out for us like always.

"I tried it man. It's the only thing left now."

I look back at my hands feeling their eyes on me.

"You don't want a piece of this. For 99 guys out of a hundred, this is a lose lose. It's not like it was thirty years ago. It's not like the stories your uncle told us when growing up. It's either a bullet in the back of your head or jail for life."

I feel my eyes fill up with tears but I fight them back the best that I can. I don't want that for any of us.

"Here you are talking about all this but I don't see you getting out," Matty tells him.

"I said you. We're talking about you here. You and Darcy."

I lift my head a little to look at Taylor and he squeezes my knee reassuringly. Matty pulls me back into his side and kisses the top of my head. I just hope that what Taylor said gets to him.

Chris and Marbles start hooting and hollering while shooting. We look back at them and shake our heads looking away from them.

"They're going to get themselves killed," I mutter to myself making them laugh lightly at me.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Is anyone still reading this? If so please leave me a review. They are extremely important to me. Thank you.**

Chapter 9

The sun has already set by the time we get back to the motel.

We did not expect the sight waiting for us as we pull in.

Teddy with his two sidekicks Clueless and Freddie. I wish I could say I'm surprised to see them here, but honestly, I kind of expected it.

Before we get out of the car, Matty looks to me and nods his head to Taylor; silently telling me to stay by his side while he deals with his uncle, I give him a nod showing him that I understand.

We get out and I stand beside Taylor, Teddy glances at me for a second and I think I caught a little bit of surprise in his eyes. I guess he didn't expect me to be here.

"You fella's are on a real bus man holiday aren't ya?" Teddy says looking at all of us.

"Teddy, look at you," Matty says, "Rolling in town with more guys than Sinatra," meaning Clueless and Freddie.

"Ok," Teddy chuckles lightly.

Marbles approaches Teddy to do some groveling, "Teddy I just want you to know how truly sorry I am. I know I fucked this up right from the getgo, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it right."

Teddy doesn't even hesitate to back hand him across the face so hard it even made me flinch.

"Marbles, that voice is cutting right through me. You are _unlikable. _If it wasn't for Matty, I'd look to kill you right now. As it is, I'd like to kick you through the upright like a fucking field goal."

Marbles looked terrified and he should. He's lucky that Teddy didn't shoot him on the spot.

Approaching Matty, Teddy asks, "Where we at?"

Matty hesitates for a moment, "We had a wrinkle." He starts to look more nervous to tell his uncle the next thing. "Cops are involved."

"Dirty fucking cops," Chris puts in.

"Yeah he said cops," Teddy says not looking to Chris. "Did they give you that makeover?" I shiver at the horrible memory of what the sheriff did to him.

Matty nods slightly.

"They do nice work," Teddy tells his guys behind him. Is he really trying to make a joke right now?

"Listen, do you want to talk inside?" Matty asks.

"No, we won't talk here. We'll cross the state line into North Dakota. If anybody's looking, we don't want them to find us yet."

We head into our vehicles and drive in complete silence as we follow Teddy's car.

We Pull into the Killdeer Drive In Theater and go in the snack bar getting some sodas and something to eat as Matty fills Teddy in on what has happened so far.

When he finishes, Freddie starts to fill us in on what he's found out, "The sheriff is a lifer. Came from the military, highly decorated. Been in that office eighteen years, controls the town."

"Good, a man use to running things will think he can run this too," Teddy tells us. Picking up the check, Teddy holds it out towards Marbles. "Marbles, you take care of the check." Knowing that he has no way of refusing after everything, Marbles doesn't hesitate to take it.

Before we leave, Teddy tilts his head to the side looking at me, "I didn't ask this before, but why exactly are you here Darcy?"

I felt nervous with his question thinking he was angry that I was here and not in New York, but with a reassuring squeeze of my hand from Matty calms me down. "I couldn't let them do this without me. This involves my family too Teddy. In less than a year I will be a Demaret. Benny is like another father to me, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing when so much is at stake."

Teddy seems surprised with my answer. "Loyalty," he nods his head, "But honestly, what could you do that could help them out?"

I give him a smile, "Without me, they would have no guns."

He looks at Matty to see if this is true and he chuckles, "Three day waiting period. Even tried to pay the guy off but he wouldn't take it...well until Darcy came up to him with her..._charms_ and offering him money herself."

Clueless and Freddie have a surprised look on their faces and Teddy nods with an impressed look on his. "I retract my question."

Taylor looks at me giving me a wink as Matty kisses the top of my head. Feels good to know that I could impress one of the people Matty looks up to so much.

As we exit, Teddy looks to Matty, "Matty you're riding with me."

Kissing my forehead, Matty looks at me, "I'll see you back at the motel," he tells me before following his uncle.

"How are we all going to fit in here?" Marbles asks before we get in the car.

Clueless looks at him and points to the back hatch. Marbles gets a bummed out look on his face but doesn't say anything as he gets in.

Taylor and Chris sit on each side of me as we let Freddie drive with Clueless up front with him. I lean into Taylor and he wraps his arm around my shoulders letting me settle into his side. I've known Clueless and Freddie as long as I have known Teddy but I have this uneasy feeling around them and with Matty not here, Taylor is the next best thing to make me feel safe. I know they wouldn't do anything but at least with Taylor, I know I'll be protected.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Thank you so much for the review Mary98! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Chris and Marbles decided to go to the Shamrock when we got back to the motel saying they needed to get the edge off. I told Taylor that if he wanted to go he could but he didn't want to leave me alone and I was grateful for that.

We were laying in our beds in silence until Taylor decided to break it, "You know he's going to choose you Darc."

I lift my head off the pillow and meet his eyes, "What do you mean?"

He sits up, turning his body towards me, "Exactly what I mean. When this is done, he's not going to want any part of this anymore."

I started to feel a little hopeful, "How can you be so sure?" I ask looking down.

Taylor gets off the bed and sits next me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, giving me a squeeze, "He knows that he's not cut out for this but more importantly because he loves you."

"He knows I would never make him choose."

Taylor nods, "He's choosing for himself."

A smile makes its way across my face and I lean my head into Taylor's shoulder, "Thank you."

He chuckles, "For what?"

"For always being here for me. For not being a cousin but a brother, someone I can always depend on. I love you Taylor."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "I love you too, Darcy. I will _always_ be here for you...my sister." He kisses the top of my head before lightly pushing me to lay back down making me laugh, "Get some sleep, who knows when Matty will get back."

I wanted to wait up for him but I really was tired. These have been a long and exhausting two days. Doing as Taylor says, I get myself situated and fall right to sleep.

...

I never heard Matty when he got back or felt him get in bed with me; I didn't know he was here until the sound of the phone ringing waking me up. I look up at Matty to see him answer the phone.

"Yeah," he answers.

With the phone being close to my head, I'm able to make out the sheriffs voice and what he is saying.

_"We ran a check. We know who you are Mr. Demaret." _

"Uh huh," Matty sits up.

_"We want the deal. Don't want guys like you unhappy."_

"Good, let's get this done then." Taylor sits up getting closer to Matty, "I'll come down."

_"No, I don't want you walking into my station again. We'll meet tonight. I'm off duty at twelve. Brickman's Meats. It's past the tracks."_

"So why not now?"

_"I'll say when. Bring your friends if you're worried."_

"You know what, I don't like the sound of this," and I had to agree with him.

_"If you want to see your money again, that's where it's going to be."_

Then the line goes dead.

Matty looks at the phone before hanging it up. He looks up at Taylor, "Can you wait outside for a minute and we'll go tell Teddy?" His voice is a little off.

Taylor looks at him and then at me making me confused when he gets a small smirk on his face, "I'll give you fifteen," He chuckles before leaving.

I wrap my arms around Matty's neck from behind him, "What's going on Matty?"

"I made a decision."

I swallow a lump in my throat, "What decision would that be?" I tried to play it cool but it came out shaky.

Matty removes my arms from around him and turns to look at me, "Us."

"Us what?"

He places a hand on my cheek, "I'm choosing us Darcy. After this is done, I'm not going back. I thought that I could finally prove to pop's that I was grown up enough to do this but I'm not cut out for it...I never was. I didn't realize that until tonight. But what I have known for a long time is that I love you. I love you more than anything and all I want is the life you want for us, a normal life. No more of this," he uses his hands waving them around us.

"I want us to get married where we want to and not worry or care what our fathers say. They will have the arrangement they planned but on our terms. I don't care what they say, all I care about is you."

I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Taylor told me he would choose me and a huge part of me believed him but I didn't want to completely until I heard it from Matty himself. And now that he has, I couldn't be happier.

"Are you sure Matty?" I ask looking for any kind of doubt in his eyes.

He smiles as he leans in close to me, wiping the tears of happiness that have rolled down my face, "Absolutely."

Our lips crash into each other. I don't think I could have been happier than I am at this moment and I planned on showing him just how happy he made me within the amount of time I have with him before he goes off to Teddy.

**Review review review! Only a couple chapters left!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Only one more chapter and this is done. I'm sad that this is coming to an end and sad that this was my least popular story with so few reviews. Since it is coming to an end and if anyone is reading, please give me a review, no matter what your thoughts are. Thanks.**

**Now this is the longest chapter and the big action scene.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I'm sitting in the middle of the bed with the sheet wrapped around my body as I watch Matty get dressed.

"You know I want you to stay here for this right?"

I nod, "I had a feeling you wouldn't want me near this."

He corks up an eyebrow, "Since when?"

I give him a small smile, "After what we just done."

He leans down kissing me after slipping on his jacket, "Beauty and brains." I smack his arm lightly.

Matty then goes serious, "Listen to me Darcy, I want you to keep your gun with you at all times just in case something happens and they show up here."

I was becoming nervous, "Do you think they really would?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I honestly don't know but I want you to be prepared just incase."

Not being able to form any words, I nod. He leans down kissing me one more time, "I love you Darcy. Once this is over, we get to start over."

I smile, "I love you too Matty. I can't wait."

As he heads to the door he meets my eyes once more before leaving. I hope and I pray with all my might that things go according to plan. I cannot lose Matty especially with this bright new future ahead of us.

...

It's been forty-five minutes since Matty left and I haven't stopped pacing since I got dressed. It was only eleven which meant, the exchange wasn't for another hour.

My adrenaline was pumping with nervousness and fear. I just have this deep gut feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong and there was nothing I could do to settle my nerves. At least not until Matty was back with me safe and sound. I know that with Taylor by his side, he's well protected but how much can Taylor take to ensure Matty's and his own safety?

As I'm pacing I keep glancing at my revolver in the middle of the bed. I wanted it where I can reach it fast just incase. I hope I don't have to use it but if it came down to it, I would.

A knock on the door makes me jump where I was and my heart starts racing. I slowly make my way to the door and look through the peep-hole and relax a little when I see it's just Clueless and Freddie.

I open the door and give them a small smile, "What can I do for you boys? Shouldn't you be with Teddy and the boys?"

Clueless nods, "We're about to head over there now but Teddy suggested that we move you to his room to insure that you are kept safe."

I give them a confused look, "But I would still be alone no matter what room I'm in."

Freddie nods, "That's true but the sheriff doesn't know about us being here so if he was to come here, he would come to your room. He would never look to find you in Teddy's."

He did have a point. "Ok, let me just grab some things," but when I turn around, something hits me on the back of the head and everything goes dark.

...

"Darcy. Darcy, wake up," a distant voice calls out to me.

I open my eyes, blinking trying to get them to adjust. What happened?

When my eyes finally focus I see Teddy with Clueless and Freddie on each side of him. I thought Teddy was with Matty.

I look around to see that I'm no longer at the motel but in what looks like a warehouse or factory.

I go to rub the back of my head where it starts to hurt but freeze when I can't move my arms from behind me. I meet Teddy's eyes with fear, "Teddy...what's going on?"

He kneels down in front of me, "You, my dear Darcy, are being used as leverage."

"Leverage? For what?"

"You know, just in case things start to go sour."

I didn't understand what he meant, "But what good am I to the sheriff?"

Teddy laughs, "Not for the sheriff...for Matty."

"Matty?" I try to think hard trying to understand what he's talking about and like a bolt of lightning, it hits me.

"You...you're the one whose been taking Benny's money."

His smile widens and he looks back at his goons, "See boys, didn't I tell you she was smart."

"I knew it had to be someone close to him, but not you. Why?"

"explanations are best kept for later," He says straightening his jacket and nods to the boys who step forward, making me stand on my feet and lead me to a closet to the side of the room. "If you don't want your precious Matty and Taylor to die, you are going to keep quiet and not move or so help me God, I'll kill them in front of you."

Before I can protest, Freddie puts a strip of duckt tape on my mouth. As they go to shut the door, Teddy points the gun at me, "I'm serious, stay quiet."

I slide down the wall and rest my head on my knees. How could this be happening? I knew something was going to go wrong, but I never expected it to be this.

...

I'm not sure how much time passed before I started to hear what sounds like a metal door opening and closing then movement in the main area where I guess everything was supposed to happen. I can make out a voice which sounds like the sheriff but I can't tell what he says.

It goes quiet again until I hear the door opening again.

I scoot myself closer to the door so I can try to hear better, "Where are the other two clowns?" The sheriff asks.

Two? Did Chris and Marbles bail?

"Where the fuck is my money?" Matty demands.

"No we want to see the other two," the sheriff tells him. "Come to think of it, we can find them later and when I'm finished with them, I'll be sure to take care of that beautiful girl of yours." The sound of a shot-gun being cocked gets my heart pounding.

"Like hell you will!" Matty growls making the sheriff laugh.

"Slow down Farmer Brown," Comes in Teddy's voice, "Don't point a fucking gun at me."

"I fucking knew it," The deputy whines.

"Shut up," Teddy demands. "I know you thought this was a manageable situation but some situations are unmanageable. Now, is a dumb shit like you at least smart enough to bring the money?"

I can hear two things landing on what could be a metal table.

It goes quiet until it sounds like a door is being kicked in making me jump.

"Hey ass hole," Comes Bruckers voice. Great, now he's here. "Put it down," He demands.

"Put the guns down!" Brucker yells.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" The deputy asks just for Brucker to laugh, "It's like this Don, there's a lot of money in them bags."

Before another word is said, a shot-gun goes off scaring the hell out of me. Who just got shot?

"Holy shit!" Chris says. I start to feel relieved that he decided to show up.

"Chris," Matty says sounding surprised.

"Holy shit!" Chris says again.

"I thought you left us," He sounds like he's out of breath, probably from the surprise of Chris shooting whoever he did.

"No, I had to come back." Silence. "Where's Marbles?"

"What? I thought he left with you," Matty said confused.

"No, he said he wouldn't leave," Chris tells him just as confused.

I realize that Teddy must have had his goons kill him. As much as he got on my nerves, I didn't wish for him to die.

Another gun cocks before going off making me jump, but what makes me pail is Matty screaming before guns are being shot all around in a shoot out. It goes quiet after a minute and it's killing me to know if Matty and Taylor are ok. But before I get another second to think, more gun shots go off until I hear a gun chamber hit the floor.

"Let's see what we got here," Teddy says walking to where I guess the money is. Great he's still alive...but is Matty and Taylor?

My heart speeds up in relief when I hear Matty's voice, "It was you," he accuses,"you came out here to do this."

"I know what I told you kid, but no one fucked up more than your friends did here and comes out of it clean. No."

"Bull shit, you came out here to take that money," Matty's figured it out, "There were never any shortages, you're the one whose been robbing from my father you son of a bitch."

"Matty, it's not like that," Teddy tries to explain but Matty doesn't give him the chance.

"Stop fucking telling me how it is Teddy. My whole life you've been telling me how it is, but you've been lying to me. You put me in that basement with Bobby Boulevard because you knew it would break me. You came here tonight to kill me. Tell me I'm wrong. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong. Let me hear you."

"What the fuck do you want to know? I did what I did. Walking off that ball court after dumping game after game to your fucking old man. Let me tell you, I can beat him carrying a lawn chair in my left hand. So yeah, now I'm taking mine."

This was all because Teddy was tired of being under Benny and loosing hand ball?

"No you're not."

"I'm not? What are you going to do Matty? You going to shoot me?" The sound of something hits the ground and footsteps are heading towards me. I try to get away from the door but Teddy pulls it open giving me a glare as he picks me up by my arm. I flinch from the pain from the angle I was picked up by.

When Teddy pulls me into the room, I only see Matty alive who pales at the sight of me. I see Taylor laying on the ground dead and tears start to escape. I look back up at Matty and I want to run to him but Teddy has a firm grip on my arm.

Bringing a gun to my head, "You going to shoot me now, Matty?" Teddy sneers.

"Let her go! This has nothing to do with her!" Matty demands tightening his grip on the gun.

"I beg to differ. Darcy here has a lot to do with this," He pats my cheek, "Darcy is here to make sure I get what I came for."

"Why her? Why don't you just kill me instead?" My body starts to shake more than before.

"Because she is your weakness and I really don't want to kill you Matty."

I try to pull out of his grip but he tightens his grip on my arm. "Let her go Teddy," Matty pleads with his hand shaky on the gun.

Teddy looks at him for a minute, "You're not going to shoot me," Teddy says matter of factly before shoving me forward that I almost hit the ground but Matty rushes to me, catching me in time.

Matty peals the tape off of my mouth painfully slow and untying my hands. Putting his hand on my cheek he asks, "Are you ok?"

"I will be."

We look back at Teddy holding onto each other as he picks up the bag of money. Teddy gives us a look before starting to walk away, "I've got shoes older than you kid, and tougher too."

When he's about ten feet away, Matty goes to turn around by I yell Matty's name as I see Teddy reach inside his jacket.

Matty pulls up his gun the same time Teddy does but he was faster. Matty fires his gun several times killing him.

I can see the pain in his eyes for having to kill someone especially that someone being his uncle but that's wiped away when he turns back to me and pulls me into his arms tightly, his hands slightly shaking.

I look up into his eyes to see fear in them.

"I've never been so scared in my life until Teddy brought you out here holding a gun to your head."

I give him a sad smile, "Now you know what it was like for me."

Matty kisses my forehead and takes hold of my hand as we look around the room at all the bodies. When I look back at Taylor, I let go of Matty's hand and get on my knees by Taylor's head. Running my fingers down his cheek, I burst into tears. I can't believe he's gone. I lost my brother.

Matty kneels behind me with his hands on my shoulders, "I'm so sorry Darc."

Shaking my head, I rest it on Taylor's chest for a minute but movement underneath me makes me jump.

I go wide-eyed at seeing Taylor come to and trying to lift himself up. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're ok!" I wrap my arms around him making him groan in pain and that's when I see the gun shots in his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He just shakes his head.

Matty sits beside me as the three of us try to get our barrings.

"It's over," I say coming out as loud as a whisper but they both nod. As happy as I was for it to be over, the pain of loosing Chris and Marbles is there.

**Pretty pretty please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Darcy.**

**Well this is the last chapter. :(**

**Thank you so much to those who did review. They mean more to me than you know.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

We head back to the motel since we can't go home until tomorrow morning.

First thing I do when we get into our room is address Taylor's wounds. I cringe when he pulls off his shirt showing that he was shot twice. One went all the way through so that meant that I had to retrieve the other bullet.

It was a good thing I thought ahead before we left New York to bring a first aid kit with heavy-duty bandages. Before Taylor would even let me touch him, he raids the mini bar taking four shots of vodka. When he's feeling relaxed, I pull out my tweezers but I have Matty hold Taylor's arms just incase he tries to move.

Luckily it didn't take to long to get the bullet out, and Taylor didn't move an inch.

While I stitch him up is when Matty makes the call to Benny.

By the time I finish bandaging Taylor up, Matty hangs up the phone. Taylor rolls over and falls right to sleep and I move to mine and Matty's bed.

He pulls me into his side when I lay down beside him.

"So what did Benny say?"

"Shocked that it was Teddy the whole time but relieved that we took care of it and have the money. He arranged for a jet to be at the airport at eleven and have a clean up crew to take care of the bodies."

I nod, "I'm so ready to get out of here."

He kisses the top of my head, "Me too."

...

The first place we go when we get back to the city is to Benny's to deliver the money. I was going to stay outside with Taylor but Matty insisted that I come in with him.

Benny looks so relieved when he sees us walk through the door.

He opens the bag after Matty dropped it on his desk, "Finally I can take care of this mess that Teddy put me in."

Matty and I look at each other not saying anything.

When he's finished looking at the money, Benny looks up at his son, "This means that you can join me now Matty, you've proved yourself."

My heart clenched. I know that Matty has been waiting to hear those words from him for so long but I just hope that this doesn't change his mind about us getting out of here.

Matty sighs as he looks at Benny, "Do you know how long I've waited for you to tell me that? Most of my life, all I tried to do was to prove myself to you and be what you wanted me to be, but I can't. I can't do it pop's."

I smile up at Matty and he looks down at me giving me a smile before looking back up at Benny, "I'm out."

I don't think I've ever seen Benny look so shocked before.

Matty goes to lead us to the door but we stop when the door opens to reveal my father.

"Dad?" I asked surprised.

He walks up to me and kisses the top of my head, "Hello Darcy."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I had to make sure you were ok with my own eyes. To say I'm surprised that you went with Matty to take care of this is a understatment."

Matty squeezes my hand.

I look at Matty and then between my dad and Benny, "How can I just sit at home when the men who mean the most to me are right here in this room with the exception of Taylor whose outside. I had to do what I could to help to make sure nothing happened to y'all."

"She was a huge help. Shocked the hell out of me _and_ Taylor," Matty says chuckling.

"I'm impressed," Dad says smiling at me.

"So am I. Thank you Darcy," Benny tells me.

I give Matty a knowing look and he nods, "We have something else to tell you. We're leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Benny asks.

"Just that pop's. We're going to start a new life. We want a normal life, leaving all this behind us," Matty tells them.

"But we're not cutting you out of our lives," I explain. "Matty can't get the job he wants while we're here."

"Where are you going to go?" Dad asks.

"We were thinking Philadelphia."

Dad seems a little weary but ok with it since it's not on the other side of the country.

"There's something else too," Matty says getting their attention again, "We know you two have been planning this wedding for twenty years now, but we're doing it our way."

"What the hell do you mean your way?" Benny asks.

I look to Benny, "We don't want this huge wedding that has everybody and anybody associated to this. We want a small wedding with those who mean the most to us at Niagara Falls. Small and intimate. It's what we've always wanted."

"But we had plans," Benny said sounding irritated.

"Benny," dad calls to him, "Are we really going to deny our only kids what they really want especially after everything they went through?"

I smile brightly at my dad and then to Benny when he sighs in defeat, "No, I guess not."

I release Matty's hand and walk behind Benny's desk and wrap my arms around him. It takes him a second before he brings his around me, returning the hug. I pull away and he smiles one of those rare smiles he has, "I can't refuse anything to this girl," Benny says making Matty and dad chuckle.

"Welcome to my world," They say together.

_..._

After saying our goodbyes and them wishing us good luck and to let them know details about the wedding, we left.

When we step outside, Taylor meets us, "You told him."

"Yeah, Yeah I did," Matty says nodding.

"Good your finally done with it."

"Done with this too," Matty says throwing the keys to the Cadillac inside the window.

"What now?" Taylor asks.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Now we get the hell out of here."

We walk towards Taylor's van.

When we start driving I tell Taylor about everything else that happened when my dad showed up. He was happy that Matty and I can finally get what we want, our new start. As I look lean my head on the side of the driver seat looking at Matty to see him give me a smile, while he and Taylor talk, I couldn't be happier for this new start for us too.

**For the finale time, please review. **


End file.
